2 Years
by FallenDownAHole
Summary: EC angstromance, with a dash of humor. My first published angst... He left 2 years ago. When his friends "abduct" him can they help him pick up the piecies that were left behind? Chapter 12 is up!
1. 2 Years

CD – 4:30AM

CD – 4:30AM

2 years.

2 long empty years.

2 years since _he_ left; without calling, or visiting.

Within those 2 years I had gone from a fun, confident, flirtatious woman to this. A pathetic excuse, for what used to be. 2 years after running down an air-terminal after _him_, to realize I was too late.

So here I am, sitting and crying, because… because that's all I can do, before I had to put on my mask, and go to work.

--WORK--

Work; the one place I could still act 'normal'. At work I was the 'focused' me; determined, disciplined, and intelligent. The only aspects of the 'old' me that remained.

"Hey Honey, here's your bullet."

"Thanks Alexx," I said, not looking up from the microscope. The last thing I needed today was for Alexx to look me in the eye. She could read me, almost as well as _he _could.

"Calleigh…"

"Yeah?"

"How you holdin' up?"

" 'Course Alexx, why wouldn't I be?" I said, still avoiding eye contact.

"You know the date today, right?" she said (probably with that look on her face).

"Alexx –"

"Don't Alexx me. Look at me. Calleigh Duquesne, look at me."

I sighed and looked up. "Alexx, I'm fine."

"Babe, if you need any –"

"I'll let you know."

"Good, now can I have a hug?"

"Sure," I said giving in to her embrace, tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes.

"It's okay honey. Let it all out," she said, rubbing my back.

"I miss him, Alexx. I miss my… my… my bestfriend," I sobbed.

"We all do Babe, we all do."


	2. Why?

Chapter 2: Why

Chapter 2: Why??

Why was I here? Why did I even bother trying? I knew it wasn't going to improve, or get better.

I turned on the radio.

**"Incomplete" by Backstreet Boys **

Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

I had moved away; I tried dating, but it didn't work. I was even tempted to try toothing again, but all I could here in my head was, "Besides wear protection?"

"_Friends, Family; Today, I have brought you all here to say goodbye… Because I'm moving to LA. A friend of mine offered me a higher paying job. I will miss you all so much, especially the team, you guys were a second family for me…_

"_You guys made the lab my home away from home, and mami's house."_

_The crowd laughed._

"_I just have one simple request; if I know, and trust isn't here, let me tell them… Even Calleigh, Wolfe."_

_Calleigh wasn't here… because she couldn't make it to the barbecue. "I'll tell her myself Ryan, thanks._

"_But on a happier note; let the party begin!" I said, rising my glass._

_After everyone had left I sat down at my desk and began writing the most painful letter in history…_

Dear Calleigh,

You're probably wondering why there's a note in your locker, well by the time you read this, I probably will have already boarded my flight, for LA. I won't be coming back ... I'm moving because I got a job offer, with more pay. I'll be working with the underwater-recovery team there. It was also time for a change in scenery. I've been in Miami my whole life. And also because it's time – I realize – that no matter how much I love, she will never feel the same way. Take care.

Love

Eric Delko

P.S.

You can have my Cubano… get some hair on your chest. Don't let Valera at it.

_The next day I went to work early, emptied my locker, left the note and Cubano for Calleigh in her locker, said my goodbyes, and left for the airport_

What happened afterward, I would've never seen coming…

'_My plane is delayed, Perfect!!' I sat by the gate, drinking my coffee, which was not nearly as good as the usual stuff; since there was nothing else to do._

_I turned to strech my back, when suddenly I saw Calleigh running toward me._


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

I woke up in a cold sweat, the clock read 3:00 AM, and then my dream (rather memory) came flooding back to me…

"_Hey Ryan!" I said happily._

"_Uh, hi Cal."_

"_Why so glum?"_

"_Nothing, um… I gotta go…check on some… somethings." he stammered as he rushed out on the breakroom door._

_I gave up my search for Eric's Cubano, 'He must of forgotten to tell me where he moved it…' "Hey Paula?" I started reaching the main desk._

"_Yup?" she asked looking up._

"_Messages?"_

"_Nope."_

"'_Kay, thanks, Do you know why everyone's so… sad, I guess, today?"_

"_You don't know?"_

"_Know about what?"_

"_Ooh… Weeelll… Eric…"_

"_Eric what?" I said suddenly serious. What if he had a relapse… What if he hit his head the wrong way…"_

"_Did he mention… anything?"_

"_No, why? I haven't seen him all morning."_

"_You should talk to him… if you can…"_

"_Um… okay," I agreed walking toward the locker room. _

_As I entered I saw Natalia, look up at me and rush out the other door._

"_What's gotten into everyone today?" I asked to no one in particular, as I walked to my locker and opened it._

_Out fell a note, it was from Eric, stating that he was leaving for LA, never to comeback._

_I sat down onto the bench in shock. 'Eric was gone, for good. Without saying goodbye, or even talking to me about it…'_

_The note mentioned he got a new job, that'd he'd miss me, some girl he loved not loving him back… 'I loved him and I never told him…' and that I could have his Cubano._

_I shut the locker and stubbled to Horatio's office. "Horatio?" I asked weakly_

"_Ma'am, what can I do for you?"_

"_Can I… I need…" I felt a tear slip out._

"_He's at the airport, his flight leaves was delayed…"_

"_Thank you," I said turning and running toward the elevator._

I don't even remember driving there; I just remember a lot of running, flashing my badge when necessary.

_Then I stopped. There he was, sipping his coffee as though nothing had changed – yet everything had changed…_


	4. Gone

Chapter 4: Gone

"_Eric?"_

"_Um… Calleigh. How'd you get past –"_

"_You're leaving? Why?"_

"_Cal, I – "_

"_A note?! You couldn't tell me like a MAN?!"_

_Eric Delko (the last person you could ever think of) was going to feel the wrath of Duqusene emotion – anger In particular)…_

"_That's what the barbeque was for…" he mumbled, looking at the floor, his now empty coffee cup, anything but her eyes…_

"_Eric… you're actually leaving? The Lab?? __Me__?!" she choked._

"NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 786 FOR LAS ANGELES."_ crackled above._

"_I gotta go…" he whispered, throwing his coffeecup into the nearby garbagebin ._

"_Don't. Please," she begged, grabbing his hand._

"_I need to Cal," he inhaled deeply, "I love you Calleigh, you don't… I can't bear being the guy who watches the woman he loves get married to someone else, while he sits waiting on the side. Cal, I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you Cal. I'll always be there for you, no matter what." He stepped back a fraction to look her in the eye, "Goodbye Cal," he said slowly pressing a kiss to her hair. "I'll __always__ love you," he said stepping away, he turned and walked away from the one thing that gave him a reason to smile in the morning, get up, and live life to the fullest._

_Calleigh stood there frozen, unable to move, or even chase after the man that had been through everything with her, her best friend…_

_He didn't turn back until he was entering the gate. Even at this distance, she could see the tears streaming down his coffee coloured skin._

"_I love you too," she mumbled, not even bothering to wipe the tears that were leaking out at the corner of her eyes; it was too late, he was gone forever…_

XxXx

Ooh, cliffy… sorry, I had to. It is an angst story… plz review!!


	5. Drunk

_Once I had spilled my guts, I knew I had to go. I couldn't stay in Miami and act like it never happened._

I had told her "I love you" for God damn sake!

ECECECECECECECEC

"She hates alco - alllcohool," I slurred

"You told me tha' already," José slurred in response.

We were both drunk, sitting on his couch next to the bar.

"'Er dad's 'n alcohol – you know. The people who drink a shit load."

"Hmmm…" he grunted as he stood up stumbling a little. "If she hates it sooo much, why do you do it?"

"I dunno… hit me."

SMACK

"Not like that you dumb - dumbass!"

"You said "Hit me", so I hit you."

"As in," I started, shaking my empty glass, "a dink!"

"Dink?" he asked laughing.

"Drink. I meant drink.""

"Ooh!" he said as he stumbled to grab the rum. "You should go back," he said trying to pour, but spilling everywhere.

"No."

"Why not?"

"And get my heartache?"

"Heartache?"

"You know… heart- oh oops. Heartbroken, heart crushed… whatever you wanna call it."

"Fine! At least call her."

"An' say what? "Hey Cal, it's me; Eric. How's life? Love me yet?" hell no."

"Why wouldn't she love you?"

"Why would the most _beautiful_ woman in Miami - no, the world (and there are some hot ones); love me?"

"You're good looking. Sorta. If you swing that way – but that's not the point."

"She doesn't like my type."

"So what she like?"

"Bikers, or cops, a bit'a both."

"Like bicycle riders?"

"Nooo. Ones on motor bikes. You know, vroom, vroom. Like her ex, Jake," I spat.

"Her ex! Of two years AGO!"

"And of eight teen years ago… I think it was eight teen years?"

"She dated him before?"

"Yeah. Who knows why?"

"Oh, she's probably just as depressed as you."

"How? This is Calleigh Duquesne we're talkin' 'bout here."

"Her best friend is gone. Because he's a chicken."

"I ain't no chicken!"

"Fine. Rooster!"

"José. I ain't no farm animal."

"What 'bout wild ones? Or a turkey. It doesn't have the same ring to it though…"

"Fuck you."

"You ran away. I'm just callin' it as I see it."

"I didn't run away. I just needed a change in scenery."

"What? Different girls? Different temp? Miami and LA are pretty similar. HOT!"

"Huh?"

"Hot temp. Hot girls… you get the idea."

"Dude! Just… just shut up."

"Whatever man!"

He was right; 'DAMN!' he was always right when he was drunk. He should've become a therapist. Dr. Drunk-Ramirez. It's gotta nice ring to it. 'Oh it's gonna be a _long_ night!' I thought as I stumbled to my room, sitting down against the side of my bed.

"Delko," he started as he sat down on the floor next to me. "Have you ever talked to her since you left?"

"Nope."

"Seen her?"

"Nope."

"Wrote to her?"

"Nada- besides cards."

"Then you need to get over her. Since you don't have the stones to associate with her."

"How? She has my heart; under lock in fact, and I think she threw out the key."

"Can you blame her? You left."

"Yeah."

"Then you gotta BREAK out MAN! Go get laid! I dunno… hey youknowwhat? Marko's throwin' a par-té on Saturday. You should come."

"Where?"

"Here of course! You think he'd invite people to his house?! NEVER!!" he yelled rolling over in laughter.

:Maybe…" I said, starring into my glass of poison… rum.


	6. Never too Late, but Just a Lil

As I walked down to DNA I could hear some music playing.

"Maxine?"

"Calleigh! Oh my God! This song is sooo good! I'll send it to you. You know Eri-"

"My samples?" I asked 'unintentionally' avoiding the topic of _him_.

"Right… nothing on CODIS; but get this: the bloody print you found matches the husband, a.k.a. Vic numero uno."

"But the print was found on the vase, which was used to kill… him"

"Are guys sure that's what killed him?"

"According to Alexx, the COD was blunt force trauma to the head. Which we figured was caused by the killer smashing the vase on his head," I said, all of a sudden very confuses.

"Whoa, well I'm just the DNA analyst, not the CSI."

"Wanna trade?"

"No thanks," she said continuing to process other DNA samples

"Well thanks Valera."

Calleigh's house (post shift)

"_You've got mail!"_ chimed the computer.

It was Maxine:

"Listen to the song!!"

I downloaded the song, and opened it.

**"Never Too Late - HEADLEY"**

Hoping I can run today and get away faster  
Than ever from here  
Another night and who can say if leaving is better  
Than living in fear

Here's to all the broken hearts tonight  
Here's to all the "fall-a-parts" tonight  
Here's to every girl and boy who lost their joy  
They let it get away

You know it's never too late  


Get up and start all over again  
You know it's never too late  
There's got to be a better way  
Don't settle for the cold and rain  
It's not too late to start again  
To find a way to smile and never let it get away!

It's been too long and we've been down and out without laughter  
No smiling just tears  
We're tired of falling down and being such a disaster  
We've been here for years

Here's to all the broken hearts tonight  
Here's to all the "fall-a-parts" tonight  
Here's to every girl and boy who lost their joy  
They let it get away

You know it's never too late  
Get up and start all over again  
You know it's never too late  
There's got to be a better way  
Don't settle for the cold and rain  
It's not too late to start again  
To find a way to smile and never let it get away!

I'm gone, I'm gone, there's got to be a better way, I'm gone  
I'm gone, I'm gone, there's got to be a better way, I'm gone

You know it's never too late  
(I'm gone, I'm gone)  
You know it's never too late  
(I'm gone, I'm gone)  
There's got to be a better way  
(I'm gone, I'm gone)

By the end of the song I was in tears – again! 'I'm too God damn emotional! And this song is stupid!' my thoughts trailed off, as I blew my nose into a tissue. 'I _was_ happy. _He_ made me happy. I was just too stupid to realize and hold onto him. It's not like it would've been that hard… _"Eric. I love you too. And I want to make this work – I want to make __**us **__work" _See?Painless.'

'In my head. What if he rejected me?'

'He already said I love you. You can't take it back. In fact he did it first, he proclaimed _his_ love.'

'I'm so stupid.'

'Yes you are.'

'And crazy!'

'How so?'

'I'm having a conversation in my head, with myself.'

'Ah, I see. Well maybe just a little.'

While the battle raged on in my head, I walked toward my bedroom to call it a night.

plz RnR guys, love the reviews!


	7. Too Late

"Delko! Come on! There are _plenty_ of HOT girls here! An' majority are thrownin' themselves at you."

"Whatever man…" he said, lighting a cigarette.

"Boy! Take that shit outta your mouth! No smoking in our house, you know that. Besides you don't even smoke. You're just doing that to keep the ladies away," I said ripping the cigarette out of his mouth and crushing it on the patio.

"Man…"

"What _man_? You're fucking pathetic, you know that? Pathetic."

"You think I don't know that?"

"So make a change, we support you."

"It's too late."

_2years2years_

_Srry 4 the time length. Skools startd n iv bin swamped._

_Plz r&r_


	8. Your 'Beth

"William Duquesne."

"…"

"Hello. Anyone there?" I asked, my southern accent coming though heavily.

"Billy?" she choked out.

"Calleigh? Sis is 'at you?"

"Yeah."

"You okay? You hurt or somethin'?"

"No."

"You sure you ain't hurt?"

"Just emotionally."

"Damn 'Leigh. You know what time it is? I'm a married man, in by 9:00."

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh 'Leigh, don't be, I was just kiddin'. 'Leigh, it's been 2-"

"I know."

"You outta talk to him, straighten things out."

"How? It's too late."

"No, it ain't. if he's the man you described, he's just as depressed as you are."

"I ain't-"

"No 'Leigh. You gotta do this. I went after 'Beth, just like you said; now it's your turn. Go after your "'Beth"."

"Thanks Billy."

"'Leigh, I know it ain't the thing you wanna hear, but it's the truth."

"'Night William."

"'Leigh. He loves you."

"…"

"Sleep well Sis."

_2years2years_

_Srry 4 the fillr chap. _


	9. Love and Lust

I groaned as I shifted, up to find myself bound and everything black, "José?"

"Delko; Marko, Sam and I have abducted."

"What?!" I said struggling to get of my binds.

"And bound you, if you haven't noticed."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Seattle, Washington."

"Why?"

"Vacation. You haven't taken one (except the mandatory ones) in 2 years."

"But –"

"I already cleared it with your boss, he says, "Have fun," by the way."

"Oh… but… I –"

"Just shut it."

"Can I at least take off the blind fold?"

"No."

"Why?"

"'Cuz, I said so."

"O-kay…"

"Yes!! FINALLY!! Thank GOD!!"

"What is it Marko? I can't see shit!" I heard the door open and shut, "Guys?"

"Marko had to take a leak, José is on the phone and I gotta fill gas," answered Sam.

"I see…"

2years2years

"Ramon."

"Hey José, its Natalia."

"Hey Nat."

"Has plan "Make Up" been set in motion??"

"Yeah. The "dog" is in the "pound".

"How's that going?"

"It's okay. He asks a shit load of questions though."

"Really?"

"Yup… "Where're we going? Why am I tired up? The usual."

"Ooh, not fun."

"Tell me about it. I'm tempted to knock him out. That way he'll stay quiet."

"Funny – except I'm a CSI. Besides my testimony, your DNA will be everywhere."

I chuckled lightly as I paced in a circle beside the giant propane tank, "How's it going at your end?"

"No progress here, but I was waiting for the go-ahead. When will the "dog" arrive?"

"6 days, maybe less. I'll keep you updated."

"Great!" I could hear the excitement in her voice, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, talk to you then."

"Bye."

"Adios."

CLICK

CLICK

"Who was that?" asked Marko coming out of the convenience store, wiping his hands on his thighs.

"Um... No one you know."

As Sam gunned the engine, the song "4 minutes" by Madonna and Justine Timberlake came on. "Yo, guys, if you had four minutes before you died, would you die a happy man?" asked Marko.

"Yes, I guess. I have served the Lord to the best of my ability – so to speak," answered Sam.

"Me too. Though I didn't quite fill the "first 100 women I have fucked…" replied Marko.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot to write a few names down, if I had. I probably would be lonnnggg done."

"Oh, don't scare me like that man," I said shaking my head. "What about you Delko?" I asked to Eric, who was sitting beside me, and awfully quiet.

"No," he replied quietly.

"Why?"

"'Cuz he hasn't been laid in three plus years," mumbled Marko.

"Shut up Dumbass!" I said smacking him in the shoulder.

"Because…" Eric started, "for the past two years, I've been away from her. Working with her was when I was at my best, and it was a ton of fun. She brought out the best in me."

"Yeah…" I agreed, "I – on the other hand – would die happy; just a little annoyed I didn't have the chance to settle down, you know? Have a family, oh well… But if you could be doing anything for the last four minutes of your life, what would you be doing?"

"Getting' laid…" mused Marko.

"GOD! –Lord please for taking your name in vain – RELIGIOUS MAN IN THE CAR!! Language!" screamed Sam.

We all burst out laughing and Marko said "Quit lying you tard! We all know you'd spend your last four minutes. Banging _Floriline_," he said in a light feminine tone, batting his eyelashes.

"Absolutely NOT!! I respect _sister_ Floriline. Besides, she's a nun."

"So??"

"You would take away the innocence of a _nun_?"

"Ch'yeah."

"Oh my Lord!"

"Those two could have their own TV show," I whispered to Eric.

"Oh yeah!"

"You too eh, Delko?"

"What?"

"Would you… you know… be doing the _deed _with _her_."

"No… No way… I'd spend it sitting next to her on a bench, with a beach view; telling her – rather explaining to her why I did what I did… Apologizing for anything I ever done to upset her. And if she let me, I'd kiss her."

"That's it? No making out? No hand up her shirt, or down her skirt – or is it the other way around…"

"No man. I _love_ her, not lust toward her."

"There's a difference?"

"Yeah," I started.

"Lust is what you have with every girl you sleep with. The heat of the moment stuff. Love… Love is wanting to spend the rest id your life with that person. Settling down with them, starting a family together, growing old together…" Eric finished.

"Oh…"


	10. And We Have Lift Off!

**Hey everyone, sorry 4 the long time to update. I know this is short, but I should have more up soon.  
~Nabz**

"Hey Cal," I said walking into the ballistics lab.

"Hey Natalia," she replied not looking up from her 'scope. "The reports right there, she said pointing at the folder on her desk.

"So… you on for Friday?"

"Friday?" she asked looking up.

"Yeah, we're all going out for drinks," I said, acting as though it wasn't anything knew.

"Uh…"

"Before you say no; it's because of the new equipment in the hummers."

"I…"

"Come on Calleigh. You haven't been out with us for _years_. It'll be fun!" I insisted.

"I… I don't know…"

"It's just us, no one else (so no pressure). I'll give you a ride if you need it… Please!" I begged. This needed to work. If it didn't "Operation Make-Up" wouldn't work. We wouldn't even have lift-off!

"Okay," she sighed.

"Really?! Do you want to ride with me and – "

Nah, I'll take mine."

"Great! I'll see you late." I said, almost skipping out of the lab.

"Natalia, wait!"

'_Not second thoughts… PLEASE not second thoughts!_' "Yeah?"

"Where is it?"

"Oh! Well we haven't really decided yet, I'll let you know though."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Calleigh."

"Uh huh?"

"You should dress up – something girly!"

She almost laughed, "Sure Natalia, sure."

As soon as I was out of her line of sight, I whipped out my phone and texted José…

**As I said, short… but I'll update soon! Well… I'll try… **


	11. Purely Disgusting

**As promised, I updated soon… which is rather odd 4 me… oh well. Here you are.**

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better_

"Dude, you gotta get a new ringtone, its ancient!"

"Why? This song is awesome! I can dance before reading my texts…"

"Whatever…" Marko trailed off.

"The connotation isn't exactly perfect either," added Sam.

"Oh be quiet _Church-Boy,_" I said as I opened the text message.

_The bone is buried ;) Nat_

"So who was it?" asked Eroc.

"Just my sis; asking how far we are."

"Your sis is in Miami."

"Uh, yeah…" It was then that I remembered he didn't know where we were really going. "I told her about the whole road-trip thing… she laughed at us, but whatever. She said we wouldn't last a day."

"Have we?"

"Have we what?"

"Lasted a day. I mean, I can't see and all so…"

"Oh! Yeah it's been about 2 Blindfold-Boy."

"Wow. Time flies when you…"

"Please don't say, "When you're having fun!"

"I was actually going to say: time flies when you can't see shit, but okay."

"I know DUDE! I was going out this really kinky girl once, and she LOVED tying me up; anyway, once I fell asleep, woke up an hour later and she was still suckin-"

"THAT I SICKING! DISGUSTING! DISPICABLE! AND FAR TOO MUCH INFORMATION MARKO!" shrieked Sam.

"Yeah, it's pretty sick," José and I agreed.

**Another short one. Sorry guys, that's how this story's got to be… ****Reviews**** make me happy though!**


	12. Unbreak Calleigh's Heart

**Sorry for the long wait… but im getting better at updating… seriously! Nyway, this one's kinda sad… oh n thx 2 all who reviewd, and n thx for staying with the story!**

I sighed as collapsed on my couch. Work had been long and hard, nothing new. 'Although, it was a lot harder since _he_ had left,' I reminded myself.

As I shuffle into the kitchen, it strikes me: I agreed to go out with Natalia and the rest of the team on Saturday night. 'Oh shit!' I thought as I realized that was in three days.

I eventually gave up on trying to find something to eat. My fridge was so damn bare because I could never go shopping, ever since _he _left I'd made it a personal goal to be a god-damn work-a-holic… well I didn't really plan that, I just sort of happened. I realized there was no point in getting all worked up over my stupid behaviour recently (if you could call two years recent), so I went and changed into an old pair of work-out pants and a thin tank.

'A nice cup of tea, an old CD; that should settle me down for the night,' I decided, going back into the kitchen and putting the kettle on "boil". As I waited for the hot water to come to a boil, I remotely turned on the stereo.

_Tony Braxton – Unbreak My Heart._

As the song started up I eased myself into the cold leather…

_Don't leave me in all this pain__  
__Don't leave me out in the rain__  
__Come back and bring back thaty smile_

…His smug little grin…

_Come and take these tears away_

…Letting me cry on his shoulders after Hagen's suicide…

_I need your arms to hold me now_

…Those strong, comforting arms…

_The nights are so unkind_

…The lonely nights, alone in bed, wondering what could have been…

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me___

…Falling asleep on him after movie night…

_Un-break my heart__  
__Say you'll love me again_

…Standing in the airport terminal, "_I need you Cal, I love you…_"…

_Undo this hurt you caused__  
__When you walked out the door_

…Not glancing back from the gate, tears streaming down his face…

_And walked out of my life__  
__Un-cry these tears__  
__I cried so many nights_

…Crying myself to sleep, nights on end, begging myself to forget him…

_Un-break my heart__  
__My heart___

... my pathetic, selfish heart – that was still in love…

_Take back that sad word good-bye_

… "_Good-bye Cal_," he said whilst hugging me…

_Bring back the joy to my life_

… All the good times we had had, in and out of the lab: joking with Speedle, teasing Ryan, the flirty banter…

_Don't leave me here with these tears__  
__Come and kiss this pain away_

… The kiss that he had pressed into my hair. And even though it was my hair, the spot burned for hours afterward…

_I can't forget the day you left__  
__Time is so unkind__  
__And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

… The constant reminders of what was: the trace lab, the sealed canister of Café Cubano at the back of my locker…

_Un-break my heart__  
__Say you'll love me again__  
__Undo this hurt you caused__  
__When you walked out the door__  
__And walked out of my life__  
__Un-cry these tears__  
__I cried so many nights__  
__Un-break my heart__  
__My heart___

… The soft strumming of the guitar reminded me of that time he had played for me, his simple, Spanish acoustic…

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

… "_Cal, I want you to be happy; even if it's not with me." _What he hadn't realized was, without him, I could never be happy…

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

… The long walks on the beach while it poured down…

_Bring back the nights when I held you beside me___

… Sitting with him after the abduction, crying on his shoulder. The whole night he had sat with me, holding me close and rubbing my back while mumbling, "_It'll be all right… You're safe now… It's okay Cal, I'm right here._"…

_Un-break my heart__  
__Say you'll love me again__  
__Undo this hurt you caused__  
__When you walked out the door__  
__And walked out of my life__  
__Un-cry these tears__  
__I cried so many, many nights__  
__Un-break my__  
__Un-break my heart__  
_

_Come back and say you love me__  
__Un-break my heart__  
__Sweet darlin'__  
__Without you I just can't go on__  
__Can't go on...._

As the song finished, I wiped away my tears, and as she held her last note, I realized, without him I was nothing. And at this rate, I was going to shrivel up, and disappear.

'If by the end of this month, if I don't hear from him, I'm going to LA. And I'm going to find him, and tell him how I feel. No matter what…' I promised myself.

**So there you have it… sorry again for the wait. Please RnR, the reviews make me happy! **


End file.
